Jacqueline's Fury
by Frosted Skies
Summary: Jacqueline considered herself a good mother. Her son was Pitch Black after all and he hadn't acted up in centuries. So when she is called by the Guardians... What will this mean for her relationship with her son? SWEARING and other summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary  
**_Jacqueline was a loving, patient and caring mother, if she does say so herself. She was the mother of Pitch Black but when she is called to meet the Guardians for a surprising life plot twist, what will she do?_  
_Another Fem!Jack FanFiction but I have included no obvious shipping. SWEARING INCLUDED._

**Hi, this is my first FanFiction so please, don't be too judgemental. If you see any errors tell me in a review but don't expect any changes anytime soon. Thank you. Also, Jackrabbit at first if you squint.  
This FanFiction has some swearing, you have been warned.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot... unfortunately...  
**

* * *

**Jacqueline's Fury**

Jacqueline was furious. Ashamed and embarrassed, but mostly furious. She had adopted Pitch Black 300 years ago and treated him with patience, kindness and love the way any mother should. She had grown to trust him and he, her. Then he did this. He broke her trust and she was livid. Absolutely rabid. Completely outraged.

Jacqueline was positively murderous.

**FLASHBACK**

Jacqueline was walking along a phone line, doing what she does best, other than mother henning 15 year old Pitch Black. Spreading winter.

Her long white hair was flying in the slight breeze that her old friend, wind, created. Her blue hoodie hung loosely on her slim figure with some black skinny jeans hugging her long legs and her staff resting on her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes scanned the area, making sure there was no trouble anywhere. If you looked at her eyes, really looked, you would see everything inside of her. Her motherly love, her joy, her sadness, her loneliness but most of all, how broken she truly was. Jacqueline hated her eyes. It was the only part of herself, that her mask could not cover without her becoming blind to everyone. She didn't want that. So her eyes were her weakness.

It was a lovely night, the light snowfall catching the moonbeams making Burgess look like it came straight out of a fairytale. The only problem with this town was that it was positioned next to an extremely dark forest. There had been reports over the last 700 years of people going missing near this forest, never to return, with no bodies found. Although, this had decreased dramatically over the last 250 years and anyone who did go missing would usually turn up a few days later, terrified, but safe. Not one scratch on them but they would always refuse to tell anyone why they were so scared.

Jacqueline frowned at that last thought and sighed. She could never stop Pitch from kidnapping children but she could always make sure they were safe at home sooner rather than... Well... never.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow race past her and dive in to an alley. This made Jacqueline confused. Pitch's nightmares would normally go straight in to a child's bedroom to give them nightmares, not an alley but then again it was too fast to be a nightmare. Jacqueline was weary of the shadow now, it might have come to hurt her, or worse, the children! With this last thought, she went to investigate, she loved these children with all her heart, she would NOT let anything hurt them.

She rounded the corner in to the alley, staff raised and anticipating an attack. Only to pause when she saw a rabbit shaped shadow.

"Bunny? Is that you?" Jacqueline questioned, her English accent hardly noticeable.

"Evenin' shelia. When was the last time we met? Easter Sunday '68 weren't it?" E. Aster Bunnymund replied as he stepped out of the shadows. Jacqueline could see him now. All 6ft. 1 of him. He had greyish-blue fur with tribal markings over his head and upper arm and green eyes, Jacqueline loved his eyes they were so full of hope and spring. She envied how happy he could be, she wanted that, but she knew she could never get it.

"For goodness sake Bunny, you shouldn't hold grudges like that, it will only hurt you in the long run." She scolded, frowning. "Also I wouldn't call shouting then walking off in a huff really 'meeting'." Bunny was shocked. Of course, he had been told that Jacqueline was a mother hen but he never believed it after the blizzard of 68'. Seems he was wrong.

"Um.. Well, uhh. Thisisn't' ." Bunny stuttered wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

Jacqueline was confused, again. That was until two large yetis came out of the shadows with a large bag. Jacqueline was fast,however , very fast. You had to be, looking after a young teen who liked getting in to all sorts of trouble. She shot up in to the sky and looked down on the yetis with a disapproving look on her face.

"If you had just asked I would be happy to go with you. You don't have to kidnap me." The yetis looked down in shame saying something along the lines of 'sorry' in yetish. Jacqueline sighed and rubbed her temples, something she had picked up from Pitch. "It's okay. I accept your apology. Now, I assume we will be going to the North Pole." The yetis nodded relieved she wasn't mad at them, they had felt like children being caught by their mother with their hand in the cookie jar. "Good. What transport will we be using?" The yetis held up a snow globe. "A portal? I've never used a portal before... This will be fun!" Jacqueline said, giving the yetis a wide grin showing off teeth so white the tooth fairy herself would be put to shame. Jacqueline floated down to the yetis who were opening the portal. She turned to Bunny. "Aren't you coming Aster?"

"No, I'll use my own mode of transport."He replied before disappearing down a rabbit hole which had opened up beneath him. Jacqueline just shook her head with a smile and stepped through the portal.

* * *

As soon as Jacqueline was through the portal she was assaulted with colour. Lots of colour. She had to squint to stop her eyes from being damaged.

"Here she is! Jacqueline Frost!" A large booming voice said. Jacqueline looked over to see a large russian man beaming at her. He looked like a child on christmas day. Big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, long white beard... He looked like...

"Santa?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Yes! That is me! But you can call me North." the man - North - shouted enthusiastically, before calming down considerably. "Now introductions, this is Bunny, you know him already." Bunny glanced at Jacqueline and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "This is Toothania, the Tooth Fairy, call her Tooth." Tooth was beautiful, sleek feathers covering her entire body, save her face and hands, and bright amethyst eyes. She rushed over to Jacqueline.

"Hi,I'veheardsomuchaboutyouandyourteeth!Nowopenwide!" Tooth rambled excitedly. Jacqueline chuckled.

"Of course, but don't talk so fast next time or I might not understand you." Jacqueline scolded lightly, she then opened her mouth so Tooth could look at her teeth. Tooth reacted by squealing. Loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Sandy woke up with his whips fully formed.

"Toothie, please, we need ears." North groaned while rubbing his ears.

"Sorry. Your teeth are stunning, by the way, and whiter than mine! I didn't think it was possible!" Tooth exclaimed quietly.

"Anyway, this is Sanderson, the Sandman, call him Sandy." Sandy waved cheerfully. Jacqueline had seen him a few times when out at night. He was short and looked like he was made out of his dreamsand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I am still quite confused as to why I am here." Jacqueline said, looking to each of the Guardians for an answer.

"That is simple! You are newest Guardian!" North boomed, then suddenly lots of yetis and elves came rushing in to the globe room. They were playing music and twirling sticks with fire on each end. Jacqueline would have face-palmed at that but she had more important things to focus on, such as how she had _no idea_ what was going on, but she knew that she _didn't like it_. She looked round, there was no way to get out of the circle of elves, yetis and ignorant Guardians. Then two elves came forward with what looked like a pair of elf shoes. That was the final straw. Jacqueline looked around once more and put on her 'mother-is-not-happy' slash 'what-on-EARTH-do-you-think-you're-doing' look, raised her staff and slammed it to the ground creating a thin layer of ice all around her, sending elves flying and making even the yetis shiver. Jacqueline took a deep breath and very quietly and so calmly that you could feel the anger rolling off her in waves said,

"And what makes you think, that I, of all spirits, would want to be a Guardian?" There was a moment of stunned silence which was promptly broken by North's booming laugh as he said,

"Of course you do! Music!"

Jacqueline took one look at the music elves and yetis and they all took a step back, dropped their instruments and ran, scrambling over each other in their haste to leave. Jacqueline just nodded and turned to North again who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well?" Jacqueline stated, her patience wearing thin, "What makes you think that I want to be a Guardian? Because I am already working far harder than I should have to. Being the Queen of Winter isn't easy you know, and taking on another job isn't going to help me spend time with my son." She snapped, before realising what she had just said, but the other Guardians either didn't hear what she had said or were just ignoring it because it didn't seem relevent. Most likely the latter, she had said it loud enough.

"I don't think you understand what we do Jacqueline-" started Tooth, but Jacqueline cut her off.

"First of all, call me Jack. Jacqueline feels too formal. Second, I know exactly what you do. The lights on the globe are children who believe and you protect them good or bad."

"Oh... Don't you want to help the children?" Tooth asked.

"Look, you see me here and you think, she's in control of her powers, 100%, but I'm not. I've killed people before because I couldn't reign in my powers. I've killed children too." Jack smirked. "And you're asking me to become a Guardian, -50 degree temperatures and vulnerable children do not mix. I know that from experience." The room was silent. North and Tooth looked slightly paler and Sandy looked very sad. Bunny however threw his previous weariness out the window...

"Well, we got our answer, and I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, who wants a murderer to try and protect children." He said, strutting out in front of the others.

"A murderer kills people deliberately, I did not. Therefore I committed man-slaughter, not murder you stupid kangaroo." Jack retorted.

"Wh-what! What did you just call me? I am not a kangaroo!" Bunny stuttered. Jacqueline walked slowly up to Bunny, he was starting to regret his decision to speak up but he masked that with defiance and anger.

"If you're not a kangaroo... Then what are you?" Jacqueline said quietly, leaning forward slightly, with an indifferent look on her face, so they were nose to nose.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in _me_." Bunny stated proudly, thinking he had won.

**SLAP!**

Aster reeled backwards from the blow clutching his cheek. Eyes wide with shock. Jacqueline marched over to him, and grabbed his ears making him yelp in pain, fury clearly displayed on her face.

"You are also a _stuck-up, selfish_ little _brat_ who has no respect for others or their feelings!" She hissed slamming him against the floor and walking away. Everyone was shocked at her behaviour. She had turned her back on them and you could hear her counting to ten, when she turned around again she had a wide smile plastered on her face, fake but you could only tell if you had seen one of her real smiles... which they hadn't. "Now, are we done here or is there something else to discuss?" She said politely.

"No there is nothi-"North started but Tooth cut him off.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace. Jack since you're here would you mind helping?" She asked with such a desperate tone that Jack just nodded.

"Right, to the sleigh!" North announced. Bunny groaned.

* * *

"I don't know North. I'm not a fan of flying vehicles...Wait, is that... Wow. Okay budge up." Jacqueline said quickly changing her mind when she saw the sleigh.

"Come Bunny we must hurry!" North said.

"I don't know, mate. I think my tunnels are faster..." Jacqueline glared at Bunny.

"Get in the god damned sleigh, Bunny, or so help me I will drag you in by the ears!" She growled her English accent showing a slight Irish twang.

"I'm coming!" Bunny said, not wanting to repeat the earlier incident. His cheek still hurt.

"Buckle up everyone!" North boomed.

"Wait, where are the bloody seatbelts mate!" Bunny panicked.

"Is just expression Bunny!" North laughed and cracked the reigns sending them through the tunnel and in to the air in a matter of seconds. North looked back and smiled at everyone, pulling out a snow globe and whispering 'Tooth Palace' before throwing it and going through the portal. When they got out the other end of the portal, all you could see was nightmares surrounding the Tooth Palace, stealing teeth canisters and the baby teeth. Jacqueline saw red. She was furious. Ashamed and embarrassed, but mostly furious. She had adopted Pitch Black 300 years ago and treated him with patience, kindness and love the way any mother should. She had grown to trust him and he, her. Then he did this. He broke her trust and she was livid. Absolutely rabid. Completely outraged. Jacqueline, was positively murderous but took it out on a few nightmares that had come close enough to recognise her. She wanted to keep quiet in case Pitch ran away and said the nightmares did it while he was asleep or something. She called the nearest one over and took a baby tooth out of it's ribcage before destroying it.

"Are you okay, Baby Tooth?" Jack asked, Baby Tooth nodded and flew up to hide in her hood. Jack smiled slightly and started looking for Pitch.

"Jack, take reigns!" North boomed, unsheathing his swords.

"What! I don't know how to fly this thing though!" Jacqueline protested but North was already fighting so she had no choice. She tried her best but soon realised she needed to land, and fast.

CRASH!

The sleigh jerked to an ungraceful stop and everyone disembarked and started calling for Pitch to come out and face them. He did so eventually, not noticing the fifth member of their little posse. His skin was a light grey and his jet black hair was slicked back to form spikes. His robe trailed to the floor but he didn't mind. His facial features were sharp and his eyes were gold. He looked about 15, still a child but he wouldn't act like one in front of his enemies only with her. They traded some banter, Jacqueline staying silent throughout until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch said inspecting his nails, the image of boredom. He won't be when I'm through with him, Jacqueline thought.

So she coughed, quietly but in the way that she did when he was in trouble and she wanted his attention. The affect was immediate. His back went straight, as if he had had a metal pole shoved up his back. His face paled and his arm went down to his side.

"Shit."He cursed, he was terrified and she knew it.

"KOZMOTIS PITCHINER BLACK, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Jacqueline shouted. Her face the most angry anyone had seen it yet. He turned slowly towards her. The Guardians were confused at this turn of events but didn't dare voice their thoughts, they liked immortality, thank you very much.

"Um... Saying hi?" He tried, he knew it was pathetic but he couldn't think of an excuse.

"Get down here right now, Pitch, or so help me I will destroy every nightmare you have made and will ever make." Her voice was low, quiet and dangerous.

He gulped. "Yes mother." He whispered and shadow-ported down to where Jack was standing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. THIS is your SON! I thought you meant another winter spirit!" Bunny exclaimed forgetting that Jacqueline was VERY angry right then.

"Yes, kangaroo," Pitch sniggered at this but was silenced by Jacqueline's cold glare, "Pitch is my adopted son and he will be grounded for at least 150 years maybe 200."

"What! 200 years! That's not fair, they won't let me do my job!" Pitch protested, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well you should have told me then!"

"I'm not a kid! I could have handled this on my own!"

"I don't care! As your mother, I am grounding you for 250 years for trying to destroy the Tooth Palace and answering back! Now go to your room and send the teeth back or it will be 300 years!" Pitch disappeared pretty quickly. Jacqueline turned to the Guardians with a strained smile on her face. "I can't apologise enough for what my son has done to your palace, Toothania. No doubt the nightmares have dumped the teeth in our lair so they'll be back soon." Nightmares started flooding the palace again, bringing back teeth by the bucket load and putting them back where they found them with some help from the mini teeth. "I can't imagine why he would take the teeth though." Jacqueline finished with a confused frown on her face.

"For the children's memories that are held in them of course!" Tooth replied enthusiastically. "We have every child's memories here, including yours!" Jacqueline frown deepened.

"I didn't have a human life though..." Tooth paused at this.

"Jack, everyone was someone, before they became them. Everyone had a life before this one." Tooth explained.

"I don't remember having one."

"Well... When did you become a spirit? I'll have your teeth somewhere around here..." She trailed off looking quite thoughtful.

"Um... 1705 I think, just after christmas." Jacqueline recalled.

"Early 1700s... GIRLS look through the 1690s for Jacqueline's teeth please."

* * *

After about half an hour of looking through the teeth, occasionally finding a box that was almost a match but not quite, they found it, Jacqueline's tooth box. Everyone was nervous, none more so than Jack herself. What if her memories were horrible? What if something bad happened to her? Or someone she knew? What if -

"Get on with it shelia! We don't have all day!"

"Bunny! Behave yourself! Memories are precious and Jack should take as much time as she likes."

"Yes, I agree with Toothie. Take as long as you need!" Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Here I go then." Jacqueline mumbled before stroking the box and entering her memories.

They sped past, one after the other, unable to settle on what they should show, **a wooden cabin, pranks, a first kiss, pranks, a marriage and then a miscarriage, moving to Burgess, another pregnancy, giving birth, big brown eyes, Emmaline's big brown eyes, pranks, raising a child, her husband's funeral, depression, tears, crying, moving on, hunger, snow, pranks, smiles, dancing with her daughter, pulling faces to make her laugh, pranks and then-**

**"Mommy, I'm scared!" Her daughter said, her face clearly displaying the fear she felt of falling through the ice. The cracks expanded.**

**"I know, sweetheart, I know, b-but look at me okay? You're going to be alright, I promise." Jack reassured. She tried to take a step closer but the ice groaned again. "We, we're going to have a bit of fun instead!"**

**"No we're not! We're going to fall in and drown!" Emma wailed.**

**"Would I ever trick you?" She said mindlessly.**

**"Yes! You always do!" Jack chuckled, she should have seen that coming. The ice cracked again. Jacqueline needed to save her daughter, and fast.**

**"Well, no-not this time okay? We're going to play hopscotch, like we do everyday! It's as easy as one..." She took a step towards the thicker ice but it was still thin enough to groan under her weight. She pretended to lose her balance and Emmaline laughed, mission accomplished. "Two..." She took another step and spotted a stick shaped like a Sheppard's crook, perfect. "Three!" Jacqueline picked up the crook and held it out to Emma, beckoning her to take a step. "Come on, one..." She was still unsteady on her skates and moved a tiny amount. Jack was beginning to panic. What if Emma didn't move far enough? What if she fell through the ice? What if- "Two" No she couldn't afford to think that way! Not if she wanted to save her daughter, her Emmaline! "THREE!" Jacqueline shouted, she reached out, hooked the end of the stick around Emma's small waist and pulled her on to the thicker ice. She realised she had put too much force in to the swing when 1, Emma landed face first on the ice and 2, Emma landed face first on to the ice where Jack had been standing which meant... The ice creaked and groaned again. Jack knew where she was now.**

**"I love you, my sweet little Emmaline." Jack said before plunging in to the icy water below.**

Jacqueline gasped. She had had a daughter, a husband, a home, a family, a life!

She had drowned saving her only daughter. Jacqueline was ecstatic.

"Well, what did you see! Was happy, yes?" North said, curious about the joy on Jacqueline's face.

"It was wonderful. I was a wife and mother. I saved my sweet little Emmaline." Jack whispered, on the verge of tears. She sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Thank you so very much but I suppose I should go see Pitch."

"You're welcome. Please, rethink our offer though, become a Guardian. Join us. Protect more children all over the world!" Tooth tried to convince Jack.

"I can't, I had a daughter. I'm going to go look through some family trees and see if I have any descendants! I'm also going to be busy with Pitch and making preparations for winter. Is it alright if I visit?" Sandy nodded quickly, clapping his hands in glee at having a new friend.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Jack laughed before she flew off to Burgess to confront Pitch. She was in a good mood though so maybe he would only be grounded for 175 years...


	2. Important AN

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I squealed at the lovelyness of them. Anyway, back to the point. After I read your review I decided that I would make a drabble series as a sequel, so I'm working on that. In the mean time I will post another one-shot (I can't do chapter storys) called Torturing a Corpse so look out for that. It has nothing to do with Jacqueline's Fury but it does have Jack and Pitch shenanigans (not JackxPitch).

Thank you for reading this VERY IMPORTANT A.N.!

Frosty away!


	3. I'm sorry

Okay, I'm sorry that you've waited so long already but I've hit major writers block with this so when I do get the first chapter up it will be horrible and really short compared to the origional. The soonest I can get this uploaded would be Friday since I type these stories up on my phone because it the only device with working word documents that I feel comfortable using. I have also ran out of internet allowance so... yeah, pretty stupid. On another note, to all you Homestuck fans out there I have been working on a readerxkarkat and that is now finished :) yey! That will also be uploaded on Friday. Once again, sorry for the delay. Frosty away! 


End file.
